Mission in Greece
by thesketcherfangirl
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff get a mission to fly to Greece and shut down a group of terrorists attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. The mission brings up some stuff from the past, and just might bring them closer together. Clintasha, multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**: hey guys this is my second fanfiction. These two are one of my favourite pairings. I would really really appreciate REVIEWS because I love to here your opinions and thoughts. In my last fanfic I was told my chapters were really short so I hope these are better for you. There are more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy :) **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything related to marvel (obviously)

Chapter 1: The Flight

_In your last moments of life, when you realize that you're out of time, everything becomes so clear. The mistakes you made, and more importantly, the chances you should have taken. Realizing them now does no good, but in a strange way, it's peaceful._

Natasha was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training room when Nick Fury called her to his office. When she got there, she saw that Barton was already sitting in front of Fury's desk. They must have been called here for a mission. She took a seat in the other chair and Fury began to explain their mission. "A terrorist group stationed in Greece hacked into SH.I.E.L.D. last night" he informed them. "They have gotten hold of information to make weapons of mass destruction. I need you two to find their location, shut down their computer and delete all S.H.I.E.L.D. information, retrieve any weapons they have already made, and call us for backup when you find them. You will stay at the Minois Village Hotel. Keep a low profile until you find out anything. Can you handle it?". Of course they could handle that, Natasha thought. They had been on missions far more difficult. Clint looked him in his eye and said "Sir, to us, that sounds like a vacation". Fury stood from his chair. "Good. You leave tomorrow morning from the airport. You can't use one of our planes incase they see it. You'll be traveling like normal citizens. Good luck".

They arrived at the airport early the next morning. The flight was leaving at 7:00 so they would arrive in Paros around 5:00pm. There was going to be one of the suspected group members on the same flight as them. They were supposed to leave him alone, but try and figure out who he was. Observe him from a distance. They took their seats on the plane and pretty soon they were up in the air. "I don't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't let me fly us there myself" Clint said. "Right, because landing a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane in the middle of Greece would defiantly make sure we stayed under the radar" she joked. Natasha watched as the flight attendant walked down the rows with the drink cart. She stopped at a man about 5 rows in front of them and on the opposite side. The man looked oddly familiar to her. Then she realized why. She had met him before. Years ago when she was barely 18 she was sent on a mission to wipe out a man. She failed. Instead he kidnapped and tortured her for 3 days and then he disappeared. No one had seem him since. She knew he must be the group member S.H.I.E.L.D. had warned them would be on the plane. She gestured to Clint to walk to the back of the plane. "I think I know who the group member on this plane is" she said. Clint gave her a confused look. "He's sitting about 5 rows in front of us on the left side of the plane. Dark hair, small beard" she quietly informed him. "How do you know it's him?" Clint asked. "I've met him before" was her only answer. Clint knew better then to press her for information. They returned to their seats in time to see the man walk through the curtain and into the first class section.

About half an hour later he returned through the curtain. Natasha immediately tensed up. Clint glanced over at her and squeezed her hand. She gave him a small smile in return. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to ask. "You said you've met him before. What happened?". She cast a quick glance up to where the man was, but he was paying no attention to them. He was focused on his tv which was currently playing "the simpsons". She looked back to Clint. "Nothing good. I was sent to eliminate him. I failed. He kidnapped me and then disappeared a few days later. We haven't seen him since". Clint's eyes were full of concern. "Nat, you know i'll never let anything happen to you again. Don't worry". She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

When the plane landed in Paros, Greece it was just after 12:00pm (5:00pm New York time). They drove in silence to the Minois Village Hotel. The suite they were staying in had two bedrooms, and a living space with a small kitchen. It also had a beautiful balcony that overlooked the ocean. By the time they got settled in they were exhausted from the flight and both went straight to sleep. After all, they had some long days ahead of them.

Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will get the next one up as soon as I can. Again please review if you have time. *Oh and you should look up the 'Minois Village Hotel Spa' on because it's beautiful and then you know what it looks like. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mission in Greece - Chapter 2

**Autor's notes: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is up so much later then my first one. I'v been really busy with school work. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. I personally felt like it was a bit rushed, but wasn't sure how to fix it. I would love it if you gave me some feedback in the reviews, or voice any thoughts you might have. I will try my best and write the next chapter faster then I did with this one.**

Natasha woke up the next morning to find Clint already up and working. He had set up the computer monitoring system on the kitchen table and was watching it, looking extremely bored. She went and sat in the seat next to him so she too could watch the screen for any suspicious activity.

After sitting there for about an hour with no leads, Natasha started their usual routine of asking each other completely random questions. It's not like they had anything better to do. "Do you think there is an afterlife?" He thought for a moment before saying "I don't know, maybe. I mean if places like Asgard really exist, why not?" He went quiet for a moment as if pondering the question more. "Would you kill an innocent person if it saved a dozen other people?" he asked. She didn't even blink before saying that she would. "It's better to have one person's blood on your hands then 12." Most people would have been shocked or appalled at her answer, but Clint knew her better. Death was different for her. She had dealt with it her whole life. It still affected her, but not the same way it would affect other people. "Who's weapon would you rather have, Thor's hammer, or Cap's shield?" She smiled to herself, knowing he would give anything to use either one. "Hmm" he said, clearly over thinking the question. "I would have to say the hammer. I'd love to figure out his trick that stops other people from using it." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's a trick. You have to be worthy of it's power." Clint turned towards her before saying "I could be worthy of it." Natasha laughed and got up from the table. "What's so funny? I could." She just shook her head at him. "You tell yourself that. I'm going to go out and look around for any signs of our terrorists." Clint turned back to the computer. "Okay. I'll stay here and watch the monitors. Let me know if you find anything."

Five minutes later, Natasha was walking around Paros looking for any signs of criminal activity. So far she saw nothing, which was fine with her. It was nice not to have people shooting at her all the time. It gave her a chance to take in the sights of the island. It really was a beautiful place. The ocean was a pale greenish blue, and the white buildings all looked like pieces of art. It was peaceful and calming just to be there. Nothing like the crowded, noisy streets of New York. She continued walking down the streets until something caught her eye. It was the man from the plane, and from her past.

He was walking at a brisk pace down the main street. Natasha started to follow him, but at a distance. She followed him for ages before he finally ducked off the main road, and into an alley. The end of the alley opened up to what looked like a row of old warehouses. She saw the man enter one of them, so she decided to take a closer look. Maybe he had lead her to the other terrorists. Natasha pushed open the warehouse door, only to come face to face with the man and a gun trained on her head. He knew she had been following him.

She ducked as the first bullet flew over her head. Dodging his shots, she ran at him and knocked the gun from his hand. While he was caught in surprise, she delivered a hard punch to his eye, the bruising already showing. Before she could do anything else, he took off running further into the warehouse. She ran after him, but quickly lost him. The warehouse was really large with many rooms and corridors. She crept quietly down the corridor she saw him disappear down. The end of the hall opened up into another large room. As soon as she stepped into the room she could sense that someone else was there. Turning around, she saw the man behind her, blocking her exit. The man then pulled a knife from his belt and ran towards her. She kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall painfully on his ankle, but not before he managed to catch her arm with his knife, leaving a deep cut. While he was down, the man reached behind him and grabbed a long broken pole from the ground. He used his good foot to push himself up and slammed the pole into her, knocking the wind out of her lungs and sending her flying backwards. She ended up in a small side room. Quickly she pulled herself to her feet, but not quick enough because the man closed the door on her, locking her in the room. Natasha kicked the door hard in frustration. She heard him limping away on the other side of the door. Great he's escaping again she thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to call Clint.

Twenty minutes later, Clint arrived at the warehouse. He opened the door to the room she was in and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Then he noticed the knife wound on her arm. "Oh my god, that looks bad." She let out a small laugh at how concerned he sounded. "Don't worry about it" she said. "You should have seen the other guy." Clint was so relieved she was okay that he almost missed her sudden shocked look at something behind him. He turned around and saw what she was looking at. Spray painted on the wall behind him in red paint, was a circle with an eight tentacled creature in the middle. The symbol of their worst enemies. Hydra.


End file.
